


Mustaa joulua

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Remuksen silmät olivat niin mustat, ettei Sirius muistanut niiden koskaan näyttäneen aivan sellaisilta.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Mustaa joulua

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Pottereiden ulko-ovi sulkeutui ja jätti Remuksen ja Siriuksen pihaportin molemmin puolin palavien lyhtyjen lempeään valokeilaan. Sirius nosti takkinsa kauluksen pystympään ja työnsi kätensä taskuihin.

"Hemmetin kylmä."

"Kieltämättä", Remus myönsi ja veti lapaset käsiinsä. "Ei silti yhtään lunta."

"Tuli musta joulu", Sirius tokaisi ja vilkaisi ylös. Miljoonat tähdet tuikkivat tummalla taivaalla, mutta yhtään pilveä sinne ei ollut eksynyt. Sirius veti portin auki ja jäi odottamaan, että Remus kulkisi siitä ennen häntä. Juuri ennen kuin Remuksen kasvot katosivat pihan ulkopuolella odottaviin varjoihin, Sirius näki niille piirtyvän huvittuneen hymyn ja virnisti itsekin.

"Naiset, lapset ja ihmissudet ensin!" hän kajautti pujahtaessaan itsekin portista.

"Antura!" Remus kauhisteli ääneen ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. "Joku voi kuulla!"

"Äh, ei täällä ketään ole", Sirius vakuutti tarttuessaan Remusta käsikynkästä. "Me vain ja tähdet. Tai siis sinä ja tähdet."

Remus tuhahti ääneen. Hän vilkaisi käsivarttaan, joka oli tiukasti likistettynä Siriuksen kyynärtaipeeseen.

"Otitko liikaa? Haluatko että me kimppailmiinnytään?"

Sirius seisahtui keskelle hiekkaista tietä, joka johti Godrickin notkon keskustaan. Hän tuijotti mietteliäänä loivan mäen päällä olevista taloista kimmeltäviä valoja. Hänellä oli vielä suunnitelmia illan varalle, eivätkä ne toteutuisi, jos he sulkeutuisivat jo nyt yhteiseen poikamiesboksiinsa.

"Jos ei mennäkään vielä?"

"Miksi?" Remus kysyi hölmistyneenä. "Valitit juuri, miten kylmä täällä on."

"Totesin, Kuutamoiseni", Sirius korjasi näsäviisaalla äänellä. "En valittanut."

"Hyvä on", Remus myöntyi naurahtaen. "Totesit sitten."

"Sarvihaara oli laittanut ikkunat koreiksi joulun kunniaksi. Käydään katsomassa, millaisia valoja kylältä löytyy. Voidaan sitten naljailla sille niistä huomenna."

Remus yllättyi — ei joulukoristeiden katselu ollut ennen kuulunut Siriuksen tapoihin. Hän seurasi siitä huolimatta mukana, kun Sirius lähti astelemaan pitkin pimeyden nielaisemaa tietä.

"Harrysta on tullut jo iso poika", Sirius sanoi keskustelusävyyn. "Jos ostaisi sille ensi kesäksi luudan, sellaisen lapsille tarkoitetun. Puhtolakaisu viitosesta pitäisi tulla siihen mennessä minimalli."

"James olisi mielissään", Remus myönteli.

Sirius vilkaisi Remusta ja nielaisi. He ohittivat kaksikerroksisen puutalon, jonka jokaisessa ikkunassa välkkyi erivärisiä valoa hohtavia keijuja. Ne muodostivat vuoroin kultaisia kelloja, vuoroin punanenäisiä poroja, mutta Sirius ei pysähtynyt tai edes katsonut niitä.

"Tykkäsitkö siitä vanukkaasta?" Sirius kysyi ja hidasti kävelyvauhtia tappaakseen aikaa. He olivat jo miltei kirkon kohdalla.

"Totta kai", Remus vastasi yllättyneenä. Hän vilkaisi Siriusta ja huomioi tämän jäykän leuan sekä pälyilevän katseen ja pysähtyi. "Antura, mikä sinua vaivaa? Miksei me mennä kotiin?"

"Ihan kohta", Sirius äyskähti. Hän harppasi terävän varjon pimeämmälle puolelle ja seisahtui sitten. Hän päästi Remuksen käden valahtamaan pois käsivarreltaan ja haroi hermostuksissaan pitkiä hiuksiaan. "Remus..."

"Sirius", Remus sanoi huvittuneena. Hän ei muistanut, milloin Sirius olisi viimeksi kutsunut häntä oikealla nimellä.

"Olen tässä ajatellut", Sirius jatkoi huomaamatta tai ainakaan reagoimatta mitenkään Remuksen letkautukseen.

"Ihanko totta?" Remus kysyi vakavalla äänellä.

"Voi helvetti sinun kanssasi..." Sirius manasi siristellen silmiään. "Yritän tässä keskustella vakavasta asiasta!"

"No, anna tulla." Tuulenvire hulmautti Siriuksen pitkän takin liepeitä, ja Remus kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleen. "Äkkiä sitten, täällä alkaa paleltua."

"Tule tänne", Sirius tokaisi ja veti Remuksen itseään vasten. Hän painoi leukansa Remuksen olalle ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. "Selviytymissääntö numero yksi: ruumiinlämpö on jaettava."

"'Hakeudu suojaan' on vasta kakkosena?" Remus hymähti, mutta oli kiitollinen Siriuksen eleestä. "Jos nyt kertoisit vain mitä asiaa sinulla on, niin sitten voidaan mennä kotiin lämmittelemään."

"Ehkä parempi, jos puhutaan siitä vasta huomenna", Sirius totesi hetken harkinnan jälkeen. "Ei sillä niin kiire ole."

"Ja oltaisiin palelluttu ihan turhaan?" Remus puuskahti ja vetäytyi hieman kauemmas pystyäkseen katsomaan Siriusta silmiin. "Liittyykö tämä jotenkin Kiltaan?"

Sirius pudisti päätään, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan Remuksesta. Hän pyyhkäisi kylmällä sormellaan Remuksen ruskeat suortuvat korvan taakse, josta ne karkasivat välittömästi ilkikurisen tuulenpuuskan pyöriessä heidän ympärillään.

"Minä... tykkään sinusta", Siriukselta lipsahti ennen kuin hän huomasikaan. Sanojen karatessa heitä ympäröivään pimeyteen Sirius punastui, mutta Remuksen kohottaessa kulmakarvojaan selkeästi yllättyneenä äkillisestä uutisesta Siriuksesta tuntui, että hän saattaisi vajota maan alle silkasta häpeästä.

"Minäkin sinusta?" Remus sanoi, mutta hänen sanansa kuulostivat enemmän kysymykseltä.

"Äh, ymmärrän kyllä jos et tunne samoin, mutta halusin vain —" Sirius sanoi hieman liian nopeasti.

"Mutta kun tunnen samoin", Remus keskeytti.

Sirius vaikeni ja yritti selvittää Remuksen ilmeestä, oliko tämä tosissaan vai ei. Viime kuukausien aikana hän oli tuijottanut Remusta usein, mutta ei ollut harmikseen saanut tähän mennessä selville, johtuiko tämän välitön käyttäytyminen siitä, että he olivat olleet ystäviä kohta kymmenen vuoden ajan vai siitä, että Remuskin halusi heidän olevan enemmänkin kuin kämppiksiä. Sirius oli toivonut jälkimmäistä, mutta ei ollut aivan saanut itselleen vakuutettua, että se oli totta.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Sirius tiukkasi.

"Mikä hitto sinua vaivaa?" Remus puuskahti kulmat kurtussa. "Totta kai tykkään sinusta! Olet paras ystäväni!"

Sirius lipaisi kuivia huuliaan ja astui askeleen kauemmas karanneen Remuksen perässä. Hän oli ennakoinut tämän illan jo kauan sitten ja päättänyt mitä tekisi, jos tilanne päätyisi siihen, mihin se oli nyt päätynyt.

"Tarkoitin että..." Sirius aloitti kiertäen kätensä Remuksen vyötärölle ja toisen tämän niskaan, "että tykkään..." hän kuiskasi Remuksen huulille ennen kuin solautti omansa niiden lomaan.

Suudelma kesti korkeintaan muutaman sekunnin, mutta niiden tikittäessä nykyisyyttä menneisyydeksi Sirius tunsi Remuksen pulssin huulillaan, tämän kömpelöiden tumppujen peittämät kädet lanteillaan ja tiheän hengityksen poskellaan. Siriuksen viimasta kohmettuneet sormet rutistivat Remuksen villakangastakkia, ja hän veti aavistuksen verran Remuksen alahuulta huuliensa väliin ennen kuin irrottautui.

"Enemmän", hän päätti kesken jääneen lauseensa nojaten otsansa Remuksen otsaan.

"Enemmän", Remus toisti epävakaalla äänellä, pää pyörällä ennalta-arvaamattomasta suudelmasta.

Viima pyöri heidän jaloissaan. Sirius odotti kärsivällisesti, kun Remuksen katse lipui hänen sänkeä versovasta leuastaan pikkupakkasen punaamaan nenään ja siitä tähtiä tuikkiviin silmiin. Remuksen silmät olivat niin mustat, ettei Sirius muistanut niiden koskaan näyttäneen aivan sellaisilta.

"No?" Sirius kysyi väsyttyään odottamaan.

Remuksen huulet venyivät hymyyn ja hän työnsi kätensä Siriuksen takinliepeiden sisään.

"Tämäkö oli minun joululahjani?"

"Joo! Oikein Mustaa joulua sinulle!" Sirius sanoi ja puhkesi haukahtelevaan nauruun.


End file.
